


Behind The Door

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean likes to keep Sam on his toes, or is that on his back!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Door

Keep his hands off Sammy? Hell no! 

That was something for saints, eunuchs or corpses and Dean Winchester was none of those, at least not for now, nor did he intend to be in the near future, well all except maybe the inevitable final one on his list!

So when Sam’s tall frame crossed the motel room door, daintily stepping over the laid salt line, Dean pounced.  
Sam, taken completely unawares, found himself pinned to the wall adjacent the entrance, his brother’s body hard and solid against him.

“What the fuck, Dean?” was all he managed to splutter before Dean’s mouth on his effectively put an end to any further dialogue.

Dean’s warm impetuous lips had to be cursed, was all Sam could hypothesize; cursed by some twist of fate to make Sam go weak at the knees and become completely incapable of thought or reason.

He stood like some weird scarecrow, arms outstretched, a bag with coffees dangling from one hand and a bag with bagels from the other, while Dean deepened the kiss, waiting for Sam to melt into it.

In fact any intention Sam might have had of kicking Dean in the balls for assailing him before he'd even stepped through the door, bearing the gifts of breakfast no less, disappeared into cyber-space.  
Arousal flared up in his bones and he parted his lips eagerly allowing Dean’s tongue free access, deaf to Dean’s purr of triumph as his little brother’s resistance evaporated. 

Sam managed to detach his lips from Dean’s only long enough to say “Dude, coffee..!”

"Slide down the wall, Sammy," Dean replied huskily. "And set the bags on the floor."

Sam did, wondering why he always let Dean dictate the terms when they had sex; maybe because he liked it, the Jimmy Cricket voice in his head scolded.  
“Yeah, maybe” he answered himself inaudibly, his ass and the breakfast bags landing securely on the floor. Dean followed him down; kneeling with one leg on each side of Sam’s out-stretched ones, holding the freaky long limbs prisoner.

He leaned forward and tapped Sam’s mouth with his own before his little brother could begin to complain.  
And when Sam's cheeks were flushed with desire, Dean passed to his neck, softening his lips and leaving a trail of moist kisses along the sensitive skin.

“”Dean,“ Sam gasped. “Just…! What the hell! Do you have to lay in wait for me now?”  
“I like to catch you out when you least expect it, Sammy,” Dean grinned against his neck, his hands busy unbuttoning Sam’s shirt and laying his chest bare. 

He ran his hands over the smooth skin, rubbing his palms against the two brown nipples before licking a trail down Sam’s belly, halting only when he encountered the cotton of his jeans. An obstruction which was quickly eliminated by Dean's capable hands, allowing him to seize his prize, Sam’s heavy cock.

By this time Sam was a melting glob of goo and when Dean's tongue rimmed the crown of his cock, it caused a strangled croak to issue from his throat.

Dean could feel his own cock demanding attention and he applied all his talent to giving Sam maximum pleasure, knowing his brother would return it a hundred-fold.

Dean’s lips and tongue explored the length of Sam’s shaft, dedicating a loving series of wet laps at his balls which had tensed up under his attention.  
The elder Winchester had come to understand every quiver and hitch of Sam’s body and he knew Sam was close to orgasm.  
He ran the tip of his tongue over the little slit before taking the bobbing cock completely into his mouth and sucking it off.  
Dean slid his left hand under Sam’s balls and inserted a finger in his baby brother’s ass to increase his pleasure.

Sam’s wanton mewl of abbandon when he orgasmed raised to unendurable levels Dean's need to feel Sam’s mouth on his own cock.

 

The last drop of Sam’s come swallowed down, Dean then crawled up Sam’s body, pulling down the zip of his jeans and letting his cock out to play. He rose up on his knees and pressed the tip against Sam’s lips.

Sam was still shaking from his orgasm but his mouth opened willingly to allow Dean access, and as Dean pushed in, Sam began to suck his big brother’s penis with ever increasing enthusiasm.

“Come on Sammy. Let me see how prettily my geeky little bro gives a blow-job. Use that tongue of yours for more than jabbering!.”  
Dean was so horny now, he was going to explode if Sam didn’t get on with the program, but Sam always rose to the occasion and before long Dean’s cock had grown wings and was flying him to paradise.

Sam was big all over and his baby brother’s mouth was a perfect fit for his thick cock. The little geek had quickly learned how to use it expertly to make Dean die from pleasure.

Dean‘s hand latched on to Sam’s hair when with one last thrust his come spilled into his sibling's throat.  
He didn’t allow Sam to move his head until the last ripple of orgasm played out. Only then did he pull back and cover his brother’s lips with his own, murmuring his love; his touch gentle now that the need for Sam had been temporarily fulfilled.

 

“Sammy. You drive me crazy, little brother. I can’t ever seem to get enough of you.”

Sam snorted, impervious to his brother’s ramblings. “If you love me Dean, pass me the coffee. I like my vanilla latte hot.”

Dean grinned, rummaged in the paper bag and presented his disheveled brother with the plastic cup, shaking his head a t the sight they must present, both with their jeans and boxers open and their softening cocks peeking out!

Sam wrinkled his nose as his hand touched the tacky carpet. ” Did we really have to do this on the floor, Dude, when there are two perfectly good beds over there! Who knows what bugs are fornicating on this.”

”Well, it’s your turn for the laundry, Sammy, so I’ll leave the washing in your capable hands.” the elder Winchester declared sweetly.  
Sam rolled his eyes as he sipped his coffee on the floor, shoulder to shoulder with Dean.

Life with his impossibly bossy, horny, crazy big brother would never be boring!

The End


End file.
